Blatant Mistakes
by LizzieDiagon
Summary: Just a little bit of fluffy fluff. Short. Kyp/Jaina. Zekk is is there too! Very corny! You have been warned...


Conrny. Fluffy. Kyp and Jaina. 

Note: Flames don't really freak me out like they do a lot of people, but flame me about how I suck at writing, not about how I think Kyp and Jaina are destined to be together. Also if I see one thing about Jag Fel in my reviews, I will hunt you down and you will not live to see the next sunrise. :D Have a nice day and don't forget to review! 

* * *

Kyp sat at a table sipping some sort of beverage, watching, just watching. 

Jaina squinted at the piece of machinery in front of her. She flicked a pair of tweezers from her multi-purpose tool and gingerly pinched a wire. With her free hand she grabbed another tool and picked up another wire with it. Cautiously, she touched the two wires together causing them to spark. She quickly dropped everything she was holding and jumped up. "Sithspit," she swore, examining her barely burnt hand. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kyp stood, "Jaina, Jaina, you - of all people - should know better than to connect two live wires!" 

"I didn't *know* they were live. I thought I shut everything off..." She glanced over at Kyp who was looking away sheepishly. "What did you do?!" Jaina asked, "This is your fault, isn't it?" 

"I..." Kyp smiled. 

"Oh no, Mr. Durron, you're not getting away with this one." Jaina grinned mischievously. 

"Please don't hurt me! Please!" Kyp mocked. 

"I won't hurt you," Jaina said, walking toward him, "Not *too* badly... at least." The closer she got to him, the crazier the mynocks in her stomach became. She flirtatiously pushed him and he plunked to the ground. Kyp snatched Jaina's hand and pulled her down on top of him. She pushed his back flat to the floor and pinned him. "What are you gonna do now, hot shot?" Jaina challenged, raising an eyebrow. 

"This," Kyp breathed. He leaned up and gently kissed her lips. 

"Oh," Jaina said when he pulled away, "Okay." 

They smiled at each other and kissed again. 

"Hey Jaina, you in there?" Jacen's voice came through her door comm. Jaina sprung up and answered it. She was greeted by her twin. "Jace! Hi." 

"Hey. Um..." Jacen looked past his sister to see Kyp seated on the floor of Jaina's quarters. Kyp nodded at him and Jacen looked back to his sister. "Um... There's someone here to see you." 

"What?" Jaina gave Jacen a look. "Who?" 

"Its a surprise." He winked. 

"Ooookay..." Jaina looked back toward Kyp, "Wanna come?" 

Jacen cringed behind Jaina's back. 

"Yeah," Kyp hopped to his feet. 

As they walked through random hallways, Kyp's hand found Jaina's. Jaina bit her lip and grinned. 

Jacen, who was leading the way, opened the door to the room where Jaina's surprise visitor was waiting. 

The three entered, and Jaina's jaw hit the floor when she saw him. She immediately dropped Kyp's hand and ran into the arms of her grinning friend. 

"Zekk!" She jumped on him and he toppled backwards onto the ground. 

Kyp gawked at the scene unraveling before him. Hadn't remarkably similar events just taken place mere minutes ago in Jaina's room... 

**

*

**

"But you promised." Kyp stood in front of Jaina holding both of her hands. 

"I'm sorry... but I promised before I knew Zekk was coming." 

"A promise is a promise Jaina!" He dropped her hand and fell onto a repulsar-couch. "You didn't promise me anything tomorrow night, can't it wait?" 

"Kyp, I haven't seen Zekk in a *million* lightyears. Please understand." With that, she kissed his forehead and left. 

**

*

**

"Oh gods, Zekk! I don't believe you remember that!" Jaina exclaimed. The two laughed heartily over a couple drinks. 

Zekk was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol, he wasn't sure if Jaina was though. She always had good tolerance for that kind of thing. 

As if she had read Zekk's mind, Jaina piped up, "Hey, do you remember my fifteenth birthday party at the Temple, when we snuck into the Falcon and stole a bunch of whiskey from my dad?" 

Zekk nodded, "We had so much fun!" 

"Whaddaya say to a round, like old times." Jaina smirked, "Can you handle it?" 

Zekk, never one to turn down a challenge, accepted with a wide grin. 

*****

Zekk and Jaina sat in Zekk's ship, the Lightning Rod. They weren't going anywhere; Zekk was basically living out of his ship. He liked it just fine. The buzz from the alcohol had subsided and now the two talked of recent events. 

"Alright, that's enough out of me," Zekk said, after wrapping up a long involved story, "What about you, what have you been up to?" 

Jaina bit her lip. "Oh, nothing." She wasn't sure what to tell Zekk about Kyp, she didn't even know herself what was up with that situation. The last time she had seen Zekk they were considered a couple. After Zekk ran off, Jaina had grown fond of Kyp; he gave her the attention she wanted. 

"Aw, come on Jay. Don't try and hide things from me. You know you can't." 

"I know, but I mean, nothing's happened. There haven't been any great exciting adventures since I came back to Coruscant." That was almost a lie. Kyp Durron had been quite an adventure. 

"If you say so," Zekk shrugged. He had a feeling that she was hiding something, but he respected her privacy and decided not to peek. "You ready to go?" 

"I guess..." 

Zekk started to stand, but Jaina stopped him. 

"Wait, before I go, I want you to promise me something," she took Zekk's hand. 

"Sure." 

"Promise you won't run off again. Like you did last time and the time before that." 

Zekk smiled warmly, "I promise," He kissed Jaina's head and pulled her into a hug, "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." 

*****

"What!?" Jaina gawked, "That can't be!" She was standing in the docking bay with her two brothers. 

"Sorry Jaina," Anakin said, "but according to the navicomp, Zekk took off 2:30 in the middle of the night." 

"Well where'd he go?" Jaina asked. 

"Um..." Anakin's fingers flew over the keypad, "He used a blocking device, and it just says unknown. 

"But he promised! He promised not to leave again." Jaina felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Kyp she turned around. 

"I heard," he said, "I'm sorry." 

She hugged him tightly. 

"I'll never leave you," he whispered. 

* * *

The End! Review! 


End file.
